


Will that be All? Will that be All?

by komaegi



Series: Fictober + Nanowrimo 2018 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: The world is still very boring.Just how it always is.(Fictober day 4: "Will that be all?")





	Will that be All? Will that be All?

**Author's Note:**

> this mostly follows canon but i deleted most of dr3. thanks

Life is boring, through the eyes of her, Enoshima Junko.

She starts playing with dolls, it gets too old.

She breaks them, and cries

She cries, cries, her parents are begging her to stop crying.

Except she's not really crying.

She accuses Mukuro of breaking them, but she didn't.

Her parents scold her sister, Junko is satisfied.

But will that be all?

No.

The world is still very boring.

Just how it always is.

She breaks Mukuro's toys, then threatens her to stay silent.

Mukuro obeys, because Junko is the superior sister.

Mukuro obeys, because she has no say in the matter.

Because Junko is always right.

She's a good girl who doesn't lie.

Unlike her older sister.

Of course, Mukuro is punished.

She admits that she broke her own toys, because she's an ungrateful child.

And she's punished.

Junko is satisfied.

She's happy.

Her sister's despair is enjoyable.

But, again, it fades away.

Will that be all?

Will that be all?

Of course not.

It's not enough.

Sometimes, she tries to do it to others.

"Miss, miss! Junko tore off our paintings!"

"Miss, miss! Junko is making fun of me!"

"Miss, miss! Miss, miss! Miss, miss—"

All of them were sooo annoying~

From that day, no one dared to play with her.

But she wasn't alone, Mukuro also was alone.

But ew, who would play with Mukuro, when she's… Mukuro.

Aside from her ugly sister, there was him.

Matsuda-kun.

He had no friends because of how mean he was, Junko thought.

She builds a sand castle, the most beautiful one anyone has ever seen.

It's so beautiful, she decides to destroy it.

It crumbles to the ground, and she cries.

She cries, cries.

Matsuda-kun is angry, but he never finds the culprit.

She tells him that she destroyed it by accident, but she just simply grew bored of seeing it.

Will that be all?

Will that be all?

No, she's still bored.

She starts modelling at middle school, Mukuro is gone too but who cares?

In fact, the worry her parents are feeling fills her with glee.

Hopefully she's dead, but Junko still wants someone to mess with.

Lots of fans follow her, she's annoyed.

One day, she breaks a paparazzi's camera.

His expression is shocked, she notices.

And she laughs.

Her fans are annoying.

Everything is boring.

This world sucks.

Will that be all?

Will that be all?

No.

She wants to drag this world to its doom.

She's going to Hope's Peak.

Her sister is also back, but that doesn't matter.

They're both going to Hope's Peak.

The prodigy academy.

Apparently they have a hidden secret.

There's someone in there.

Kamukura Izuru.

He's a very bored guy, Junko thinks they're quite similar.

But he thinks she's boring.

To Junko, hope is boring.

To Kamukura, hope and despair are both boring.

Everything bores him.

Junko starts her first killing game, and only two people survive: Kamukura and Murasame.

Though, Kamukura is the killer.

The children, who called her 'big sister', were easy to manipulate.

They already hated adults.

The 77th class were easier to manipulate.

Tsumiki-senpai was easy to manipulate.

Koizumi-senpai lost her best friend.

Kuzuryuu-senpai lost his sister.

Pekoyama-senpai fell in her master's grief.

Mioda-senpai was hated by her classmates.

Owari-senpai suffered for her family.

Nidai-senpai was somehow weaker than thought.

Whoever-they-are-senpai had no identity.

Souda-senpai wasn't so self-confident.

Sonia-senpai was kind of a fool.

Tanaka-senpai is also another fool.

Saionji-senpai was a brat, but still weak.

Hanamura-senpai was a mommy-boy.

And Komaeda-senpai—

Komaeda-senpai was already on the tip of despair, no matter how he believed in hope, just a tiny tip from Junko's finger was able to make him drown in it.

Will that be all?

Will that be all?

No, the whole world needed to fall.

So, she killed him.

She killed Matsuda-kun, and planned a killing game.

Of course, she ordered her followers to kill.

To massacre others.

They followed her.

Life was gone.

Hope was gone.

Nothing mattered.

Will that be all?

Will that be all?

It's still not enough.

Junko is still not satisfied.

She kills the headmaster, but it's not satisfying.

She starts a killing game, with all her classmates.

The image of the shocked expressions on her classmates' face upon watching that video fills her with joy.

Will that be all?

Will that be all?

No.

One of her classmates die.

Then, taking the opportunity of her sister's awful act, she kills her.

Junko is filled with despair.

But it's not enough.

It's never enough.

Three of her classmates die.

But it's never enough.

Threatening to unveil her classmates' secret causes another death.

Will it be all?

Will she stop?

No.

Five of her classmates die.

Seeing Ishimaru-kun's despair is sooo delicious~

Seven of her classmates die.

Yasuhiro-san's outburst and desire to live fills her with excitement.

And eight of her classmates die.

And then nine.

Oogami-san was such a sweet girl, how unfortunate~

It was suicide.

How unfortunate~

But not interesting enough.

No one dies, not even that so-lucky Naegi-kun.

The deaths end at nine people.

They try to solve the last final case, and they succeed.

It's unpredictable.

So so so unexpected.

So unexpected, she's happy for their despair.

So surprising, she's happy for her own despair.

The world is destroyed, it's gone, nothing as hope exists.

And they all despair.

But his hope tries to lift them up.

He tries, and tries.

The boring, common, untalented boy lifts their spirits up.

It makes her despair.

Will that be all?

Will that be all?

It's truly the highest form of despair.

To be defeated by someone, as close as to The Super High School Level Hope.

It's disgusting.

But still interesting.

Not enough.

She decides to let them win, and drown in the outside's despair.

And she simply decides to die.

Because she's bored.

Life is still boring, dying is the ultimate form of despair.

The Super High School Level Despair.

She executes herself.

It's painful, but she enjoys it.

She enjoys it because it's painful, because it hurts.

Will that be all?

Will that be all?

_Yes._

She's crushed to death.


End file.
